El baile de nuestros cuerpos
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: El vouyerismo no le sienta nada bien a Draco, y más cuando es de Granger de quien estamos hablando... [Fic participante en el reto del Baile de Primavera de la página Dramione Shipper]. (Three-shots)
1. Parte I: Antes

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:**_ _Este fic fue creado para el concurso_ Spring Ball _de la página de Facebook_ Dramione Shipper _._

 _ **CONTEXTO:**_ _Esto es una especie de WI: Nunca ha habido ningún Voldemort ni guerra mágica; Draco y Hermione están en séptimo año y son Premios Anuales, por lo que comparten torre. El fic se sitúa poco antes del Baile de Primavera._

 _ **NÚMERO DE PALABRAS:** 988._

 _ **[EDITADO]** He decidido escribir una continuación, así que he cambiado el título del fic y del capítulo :) Esto antes era un OS y se llamaba "Después", pero no podía dejar a Draco así ;) _

* * *

**EL BAILE DE NUESTROS CUERPOS**

* * *

 **Parte I: Antes**

Hacía ya un buen rato que Draco había dejado de escuchar el ruido de las duchas, así que supuso que Granger por fin había dejado libre el baño. No entendía por qué los Premios Anuales tenían que compartir baño ―de hecho, ni siquiera entendía por qué Dumbledore lo había nombrado Premio Anual―; era un verdadero fastidio. Toda una torre para ellos dos solos y a nadie se le había ocurrido construir dos baños separados. Inútiles.

Salió de su habitación; por si fuera poco, tenía que cruzar todo el pasillo para llegar hasta el baño, que estaba en el lado de Granger.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración; últimamente estaba de mal humor, y tener que asistir al estúpido Baile de Primavera no ayudaba. Maldita Granger, por su culpa no tendría tiempo ni de ducharse a gusto: si llegaba tan solo un segundo tarde, Pansy estaría gritándole hasta la graduación.

Cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de Granger, se detuvo al ver que la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Se detuvo por puro instinto y sonrió con malicia. Nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad que después pudiera servirle para atormentarla.

Se acercó lentamente, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, y asomó el rostro por el hueco para echar un vistazo. Granger estaba sentada enfrente de su tocador, terminando de arreglarse el pelo. Se había recogido ese nido de pájaros que tenía por cabellera en un moño alto, adornado con pequeñas perlas blancas.

La chica se levantó, y Draco dio un paso atrás, temeroso de que lo hubiera visto; como ella siguió con sus cosas, Draco dejó la ropa que llevaba en las manos en el suelo y se conjuró un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre él mismo. Volvió a acercarse a la puerta, esta vez sin miedo a ser descubierto, y volvió a mirar.

Granger había desaparecido de su campo de visión, pero volvió a aparecer; dejó algo encima de su cama y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Llevaba un albornoz blanco y, cuando se llevó las manos al cordón que lo mantenía cerrado, Draco tragó saliva inconscientemente. ¿Iba a ver desnudarse a Granger? Por un segundo pensó en marcharse, pero era incapaz de moverse.

Por un segundo, el rubio supuso que Granger ya llevaría la ropa interior puesta, pero cuando el albornoz cayó a sus pies, comprobó que estaba completamente desnuda. Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente, disfrutando de lo que estaba viendo, desde su cuello, pasando por la piel de su espalda, hasta su trasero. Granger tenía un buen trasero, firme, y unas piernas esbeltas y contorneadas. Entonces, sus ojos se movieron hasta la imagen que le devolvía el espejo: sus pechos. No los tenía grandes, pero tenían el tamaño perfecto para cubrirlos con una mano, para acariciar esos pezones con los pulgares y…

Draco movió la cabeza varias veces, intentando despejarse. Era inútil: para entonces, ya estaba completamente cachondo.

Granger cogió un bote de encima de la mesa y lo abrió; desde donde estaba, Draco podía jurar que olía a vainilla. La chica metió dos dedos en el interior del bote y sacó un poco de crema, que procedió a esparcir por sus brazos. Él observaba hipnotizado el movimiento de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Ella volvió a moverse, esta vez para dejar la crema encima de su cama y colocarse de frente a la puerta. Draco jadeó al verla así, completamente desnuda delante de él, pero se cubrió la boca con una mano rápidamente; lo último que quería era que Granger lo descubriera y se le acabara el show.

Las manos de Granger se deslizaron por su cuello y bajaron hasta sus pechos, masajeándoselos. La erección en los pantalones de Draco dolía de forma muy dolorosa. Observó cómo ella abría ligeramente los labios mientras se acariciaba los pezones y estuvo a un paso de abrir la puerta de golpe y reemplazar las manos de ella con sus labios.

La culminación de su tortura llegó cuando ella cogió más crema y procedió a acariciarse las piernas. Sus manos se deslizaban por sus muslos lentamente y se acercaban tanto a su sexo que Draco pensó que si no salía de allí en ese mismo momento, se correría solo con verla.

Tuvo que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad ―más bien poca― para coger sus cosas y encerrarse en el baño. Tiró la ropa encima de la banqueta de madera de cualquier modo y hechizó la puerta por dentro, por si a Granger se le ocurría querer entrar.

Si siquiera quitarse los pantalones, se sentó en el banco y se sacó el miembro. Necesitaba aliviar la presión que sentía en los testículos después de ver a Granger de aquella manera.

Su mano empezó a subir y bajar por su pene, acariciándoselo primero suavemente y después apretando ligeramente. Se imaginó que era la mano de ella quien estaba haciéndole una paja. O sus labios. La imagen de Granger haciéndole una mamada hizo que estuviera a punto de llegar al clímax.

Empezó a gemir y aceleró el ritmo de su mano, pensando en cuánto le gustaría estar tirándosela en aquellos momentos, hundirse en ella una y otra vez hasta explotar.

Cuando estaba a punto de correrse, una voz lo dejó paralizado.

―Te ha gustado lo que has visto, ¿eh?

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrar a Granger, con un vestido rojo largo y ceñido, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Había estado tan concentrado pajeándose que ni la había escuchado quitar el hechizo y abrir la puerta.

Ella lo observó su pelo desordenado, su pecho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez; cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mano que aún tenía agarrada a su pene, sonrió ladinamente.

―Si necesitas ayuda con _eso_ , ven a buscarme después ―dijo Granger antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Draco se recolocó los calzoncillos y dio un puñetazo en la pared de pura frustración.

Necesitaría una ducha bien fría si quería sobrevivir hasta que el Baile terminara.

* * *

 _Bueno, como no se especificaba que en el fic tuviera que salir el baile, sino algo relacionado con él, se me ha ocurrido esto. No seáis muy exigentes, lo he escrito hace un ratillo y he decidido publicarlo inmediatamente, de otro modo sé que ya no lo haré._

 _ **[EDITADO]** Al final, esto será un Three-shot :) _

_**¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Parte II: Durante

_¡Hola! Pues al final con la broma del OS he decidido escribir la continuación xD Esto al final será un Short-fic de tres capítulos, porque tenemos que saber qué pasa después del Baile, ¿o no? ;)_

 _Para quien sí leyó el primer capítulo cuando todavía era un OS sin continuación, solo decir que he cambiado el título y un poco el formato del capítulo, pero no el contenido, así que no need de leerlo si no queréis xD._

* * *

 **EL BAILE DE NUESTROS CUERPOS**

* * *

 **Parte II: Durante**

Después de cerrar la puerta del baño, Hermione se había sentido más poderosa que nunca. Sabía cómo la miraba Malfoy; aunque ni él mismo se diera cuenta, la deseaba.

Era un verdadero placer verlo completamente cachondo por su culpa. Por supuesto, lo había tenido todo planeado: sabía que Malfoy no se resistiría a echar un vistazo si se dejaba la puerta abierta. Además, solo un sordo no lo habría escuchado acercarse ni hubiera visto su mirada lasciva, pero Hermione se había limitado a seguir con su actuación. En el fondo, la había excitado bastante saber que él estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero no, tenía que controlarse; quería ver a Malfoy sufrir. Porque en el fondo sabía que, por mucho que la insultara diciendo que era inferior a él, sabía que se la tiraría a la menor oportunidad.

De hecho, estaba disfrutando mucho más ahora, cuando sentía la mirada de él clavada en su espalda desnuda mientras bailaba con Ron en el Gran Comedor, que arriba, viéndolo tocarse por ella.

―Malfoy nos mira mucho. ―Al parecer, a Ron tampoco le había pasado desapercibida la atención que les estaba prestando el rubio―. ¿Habéis discutido más de lo normal o algo así? ¿Acaso le has preguntado qué decolorante para cabello usa?

Hermione rio ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, pero se limitó a sonreír de forma enigmática.

―Digamos que me estoy divirtiendo a su costa ―dijo.

Ron le lanzó una mirada entre curiosa y de recelo, pero ella esbozó una sonrisa inocente. Si él supiera…

Draco era incapaz de separar sus ojos de aquella sangresucia. De hecho, estaba ejercitando todo su autocontrol para no llevársela a su habitación y follársela hasta decir basta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a provocarlo así? ¡Nadie se reía de él, nadie! ¡Y mucho menos una asquerosa empollona sangresucia como ella!

Por otra parte… ¿Qué diría su padre si supiera que quería tirarse a Granger? ¡Era la escoria de los impuros! Su solo tacto mancillaba la pureza de su linaje. Y aun así, viéndola allí, riéndose y bailando como si nada, mientras él estaba volviéndose loco, lo cabreaba hasta unos niveles insospechados.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Pansy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Draco la miró de reojo. Podría tirarse a Pansy en lugar de a Granger. No era la primera vez que lo hacían; de hecho, siempre recurrían al otro cuando les apetecía hacerlo, pero no era a ella a quien quería aquella noche.

Observó la espalda desnuda de Granger, el cuerpo que escondía ese vestido ceñido, sus pechos, que se movían con el vaivén de la danza.

―Todo. Me pasa todo ―respondió finalmente, acercándose a zancadas a la mesa de las bebidas. Si tan solo aquella mierda llevara alcohol…

Se terminó la bebida casi al mismo tiempo que la canción acababa, pero cuando se giró, no vio a Granger por ninguna parte. Buscó la cabeza pelirroja de la Comadreja, pero lo vio hablando con San Potter. De ella no había ni rastro.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, salió del Comedor y miró a ambos lados.

Nada.

―¿Me buscabas? ―dijo su voz desde algún punto alejado del pasillo.

Draco se acercó a ella, que estaba recostada en la pared, entre dos esculturas, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó a por sus labios. La besó con furia, casi con desesperación, y ella le respondió con la misma pasión. Con una mano estrujó una de sus tetas con fuerza mientras que llevaba la otra a su trasero y la empujaba contra él, para que sintiera su erección.

―Mira lo que me has hecho ―gruño él, frotándose ligeramente contra ella.

Hermione acercó los labios enrojecidos a la oreja de Malfoy. Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo antes de susurrar contra su oído:

―Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga ahora?

Draco se quedó parado. Parpadeó, ligeramente confundido. ¿En serio?

―¿Lo que yo quiera? ―preguntó.

Hermione se apartó un paso de él y lo miró con lujuria contenida.

―Chúpamela ―respondió sin pensarlo.

Hermione sonrió lentamente y, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, fue bajando hasta quedar de rodillas.

―Vamos a ver qué tenemos por aquí… ―dijo, desabrochando el botón del pantalón.

Rápidamente Malfoy quedó en calzoncillos, pero Hermione no tardó en bajárselos también. Una erección se alzaba frente a ella, imponente y tan grande como decían los rumores. Volvió a lanzar una mirada a Draco, quien la observaba con los labios entreabiertos, ansioso, antes de pasar una uña por su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta. Draco tembló de placer bajo su tacto, anticipando lo que sería tener esa boca alrededor de su pene.

Hermione rodeó su miembro con una mano y lo estimuló un par de veces, de arriba abajo, antes de acercar la boca a la punta y lamer el glande. Draco gruñó y se recostó contra la pared. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos; pensaba disfrutar al máximo de aquello. Ella sonrió al verlo así por un simple lametón.

Aquello solo era el principio.

Abrió la boca y se metió el pene en la boca, dejando que sus dientes apenas rozaran la piel y las venas. Con una mano, acariciaba y apretaba sus testículos mientras que con la otra estimulaba su polla mientras se la chupaba. Draco llevó una mano a su cabeza inconscientemente, instándola a profundizar más la mamada. Ella le hizo caso; se la metió todo lo que pudo, para después sacársela, lamerla y volver a metérsela hasta el fondo.

Draco se sentía en el paraíso. Tener allí a Granger, chupándosela, era algo en lo que había pensado muchas veces, pero nunca creyó que pasaría. Inconscientemente, movió las caderas para metérsela más en la boca. ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Dónde coño había aprendido a hacer esas mamadas tan buenas!? Y eso sin contar el morbo que daba estar allí en el pasillo, donde cualquiera podría pillarlos. A Draco le importaba una mierda si alguien los veía, mientras Granger siguiera haciendo aquello; estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y por Morgana que quería correrse en su boca. Llegados a aquel punto, ya no podía contener los gemidos guturales que salían de su garganta.

Hermione sintió cómo el pene de Malfoy empezaba a contraerse, preso del orgasmo que no tardaría en llegar. Y con una sonrisa maléfica, se paró de golpe. Se levantó y se sacudió la suciedad de las rodillas; aquel vestido era demasiado bonito para mancharlo de aquella manera.

Malfoy la miraba atónito, entre jadeos. Parecía realmente frustrado porque lo hubiera dejado a medias.

―No me mires así ―dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente―. El trato era que vinieras a buscarme _después_ del Baile. Y yo que sepa, la música sigue sonando.

* * *

 _A este paso, Draco debe de estar a punto de explotar jajajajja Me encanta hacerlo sufrir, sí. Veremos qué pasa en el desenlace, que por cierto, será el domingo o el lunes._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: ¿Todavía no me sigues en **mi página de FB, MrsDarfoy**? ¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Allí aviso de actualizaciones y demás proyectos!_

 _P.D2: ¡Quedé segunda en el reto! Mil gracias si me votaste :D_


	3. Parte III: Después

_Hola, hola, hola... Parece que llegamos al final de la historia *suspiro aliviado de Draco en la lejanía*. Me parece super irónico que algo que empezó como un OS sea el primer Dramione en el que le dé al botón de Complete. Ok, solo tiene tres capítulos y son cortitos, pero eh, una hace lo que puede xD._

* * *

 **EL BAILE DE NUESTROS CUERPOS**

* * *

 **Parte III: Después**

―Bueno, queridos alumnos, creo que es hora de dar por terminado el Baile de Primavera de este año.

Cuando Dumbledore les ordenó muy amablemente que se fueran a dormir, la mayoría de los alumnos protestaron; la noche todavía era joven. Hermione, en cambio, se alegraba secretamente de poder escapar de allí. Después de más de dos horas haciendo como que escuchaba todo lo que sus amigos decían, y sabiendo lo que la esperaba arriba, lo único que quería era largarse de allí.

Miró a su alrededor; hacía también más de dos horas que no había ni rastro de Malfoy. Sonrió; pobrecito, lo que le había hecho en el pasillo lo habría dejado demasiado trastocado.

―¿Y esa sonrisa? ―preguntó Harry.

Hermione parpadeó, pero se repuso rápidamente.

―Estaba pensando en mi cama ―respondió.

―Sí ―añadió Neville entre bostezos―. A mí también me apetece dormir.

«Dormir» no era _exactamente_ lo que Hermione quería hacer en su cama, pero eso no era asunto de sus amigos.

Se despidieron en las escaleras; Hermione giró hacia la derecha, hacia la Torre de Premios Anuales, y sus amigos siguieron subiendo, a la Torre de Gryffindor. Una vez sola, Hermione se quitó los tacones con un suspiro de alivio y se soltó el pelo. Ya no había necesidad de ir tan arreglada.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común, apenas distinguió nada: todo estaba en penumbras; el único foco de luz era lo que quedaba del fuego encendido aquella tarde en la chimenea.

Sonrió.

―Buenas noches ―dijo. Por un segundo, pensó que se había equivocado y que allí no había nadie realmente, pero entonces una figura se levantó del sofá que estaba de espaldas a ella.

―Lo serán para ti ―gruñó Malfoy. Iba sin chaqueta y se había desabotonado los primeros botones de la camisa.

Hermione rio.

―Eso espero. ―Se acercó al chico y le tendió sus tacones . Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca―. Sujétalos, anda, que quiero quitarme el vestido.

Para su propia consternación, Draco sujetó los zapatos mientras ella pasaba una mano por su hombro derecho, haciendo que el tirante se deslizara hacia abajo. Cuando hizo lo mismo con el otro tirante, el vestido cayó a sus pies con suavidad. El gritito ahogado que soltó Draco al verla no fue tan suave, para bochorno suyo y satisfacción de Hermione.

Le quitó los tacones de las manos y se encaminó escaleras arriba, a las habitaciones. A medio camino, ladeó la cabeza.

―¿No vienes?

Aquellas dos palabras fueron el resorte que necesitaba Draco para salir de su estupor. Recorrió su cuerpo semi-desnudo con la mirada preso de la rabia, casi con odio, antes de acercarse a grandes zancadas a ella, cogerla por la muñeca y girarla hacia él. Estampó sus labios contra los de ella con fiereza, lamiéndolos, saboreándolos, mordiéndolos para abrir paso a su lengua. Hermione no se quedaba atrás; su lengua fue al encuentro de la de él mientras enlazaba las piernas en su cintura. Malfoy la sujetó por el culo y subió las escaleras sin dejar de besarla.

Draco no supo ni cómo consiguió abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, pero una vez estuvieron dentro, se tiró en su cama con Granger debajo de su cuerpo. Le cogió las manos y las mantuvo sujetas por encima de su cabeza mientras besaba y mordía su cuello. Saberla a su merced lo hizo excitarse todavía más ―cómo si eso fuera posible, ja―, y su erección empezaba a suplicar por un poco de alivio, pero primero quería hacer sufrir a Granger un poco. Pagarle con la misma moneda.

Con una sonrisa lasciva, empezó a besar su cuello, a bajar por sus pechos ―ni sabía cuándo había desaparecido su sujetador, pero mejor, así se ahorraba trabajo― hasta su vientre plano (¿desde cuándo Granger estaba buena?) y más al sur todavía. Le quitó las bragas. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Granger, que lo observaban con ansia.

Cuando Malfoy pasó la lengua por todo su sexo, Hermione soltó un suspiro de placer. No era tonta, sabía que no la dejaría llegar al orgasmo, pero por Merlín que iba a disfrutar de aquella lengua mientras pudiera. Con una mano estrujó las sábanas de seda de la cama de Malfoy mientras que llevaba la otra la cabeza rubia de él, instándolo a ir más rápido.

Draco separó sus labios interiores con los dedos y pasó la lengua por su clítoris, arrancándole un gemido de puro éxtasis. Granger ya estaba completamente mojada cuando la lengua de Draco empezó a jugar con su entrada. «Vaya, vaya, qué pervertida es la sangre sucia», pensó Draco mientras metía dos dedos de golpe en su interior. Empezó a moverlos dentro y fuera primero lentamente, después con rapidez mientras no dejaba de jugar con su clítoris, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo. Sabía que Granger estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, así que metió un tercer dedo. Los gemidos que soltaba y el movimiento de la pelvis contra su cara dejaban claro que estaba a nada de correrse.

Y Draco paró de golpe. Granger levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada airada, pero él sonrió ladinamente. Ojo por ojo y orgasmo frustrado por orgasmo frustrado.

Se dio un momento para quitarse la ropa; Granger recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada que lo hizo encenderse al máximo. Se situó encima de ella, pero cambió de idea en el último momento; con un movimiento rápido, la situó de espaldas a él, a cuatro patas. Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero lejos de parecer escandalizada o consternada, sonrió y arqueó el cuerpo, permitiéndole un mejor acceso.

Draco agarró su melena con una mano y tiró de su cabeza suavemente hacia atrás; ahora sabría quién mandaba. Entró en ella de golpe, arrancándole un grito ahogado. No pensaba darle tregua. Empezó a moverse rápidamente, embistiéndola con fuerza; salía casi por completo para volver a hundirse en ella hasta el fondo. Con una mano mantenía su cabeza sujeta y con la otra en su cadera guiaba sus movimientos, pero Granger parecía no necesitar ninguna guía en el sexo, pues se llevó una mano a sus partes y empezó a masajearse el clítoris, buscando llegar más rápidamente al orgasmo. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus jadeos y gruñidos y el choque de sus cuerpos.

La primera en correrse fue Hermione; espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo antes de correrse entre gritos. Draco se corrió segundos después. Desde luego, después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, podía decir con total seguridad que aquel había sido el orgasmo más placentero de su vida.

Malfoy salió de su interior y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, jadeando y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione se permitió unos minutos de descanso antes de levantarse. Él la miró con desconcierto.

―Bueno… no ha estado mal ―dijo ella antes de hacer intención de marcharse.

Draco se incorporó.

―¿Cómo que «no ha estado mal»? ―exclamó―. Seguro que no has follado con nadie que lo haga mejor que yo.

Hermione se giró y le lanzó una mirada de lástima.

―Si eso te ayuda a sentirte mejor… ―dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Draco boqueando y con la autoestima por los suelos. Él se levantó de la cama y siguió a Hermione.

―¿¡Adónde crees que vas, Granger!? ¡Retira eso ahora mismo! … ¡Nadie niega mis habilidades en la cama, nadie! ¡Te vas a enterar! … ¡Abre la puerta, joder, que no hemos terminado! … ¿¡Te estás riendo!? ¡No reirás tanto cuando te eche el mejor polvo de tu vida!

* * *

 _Review si crees que Draco es tonto y que le está regalando sexo fácil a Hermione._

 _Review si crees que Hermione se lo ha sabido montar de puta madre para tener a Draco donde quería._

 _Review para reparar el orgullo de macho herido de Draco._

 _Review si quieres un poco de pasión y a un Draco (o a una Hermione. O a los dos xD) en tu vida._

 _En definitiva: **REVIEW** (please?)_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: ¡Nos vemos en mis otros Dramiones! **Mil gracias por seguir y comentar mis chorradas** *corazones*_


End file.
